The Cutie Map
by Lord Ashwood the 42nd
Summary: Coming back from the Human world a strange map sends or heroes to a village that hiding more then a few secrets. Will our heroes over come or will another crisis change the world of Equestria forever.
1. Chapter 1

The Cutie Map

I don't own My little pony (Hasbro) nor Ash Ketchum and Pokemon (Pokemon Inc./Nintendo)

This take place right after Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks.

"WHAT?!" Everyone cried out in shock.

A blushing Twilight and Ash sheepishly rubbing the back of this head also blushing.

"Yeah, it's true." Twilight smiled and she seemed to glow.

"A baby?" Applejack muttered then gave a sly smirk "Didn't waste time there did yea?"

Ash blushed madly but Twilight was still in her own little world. Thankfully Rarity came to the rescue.

"Honestly Applejack," she scowled "I would have expected that from Rainbow Dash not you."

"Hey!" Said Pegasus frowned.

They all head to the throne room to talk some more.

Fluttershy was the first to speak "When did yo two found out?"

"Yesterday back in the human world." Twilight recalled "Sunset Shimmer is a aura user in training, while we were battling some Sirens she used her aura to help me. But when she went to heal me, she felt another aura within me. Ash doubled checked and he confirmed it."

"This calls for a PARTY!" Pinkie Pie shouted in delight. She jumped to get her party cannon but Ash held her back with his magic.

"Let me and Twilight rest up first before you tell the rest of Equestria. Okay Pinkie?"

"Awwwww" she whined.

They all made it to the throne room and one by one sat down. Lucario and Gardevoir went off to check on their kids and Pikachu. Spike fell asleep on top of Twilight' back. Unknown to any as each respective member took their seat a slight glow formed on their cutie marks.

Ash put Pinkie in her chair and went over to his own. "I just want to relax and not have to deal with anymore magical enemies of giant monsters." Just as he layer back in his throne a low rumple shook the room. As if the thrones themselves grew extension towards the center of them. Then out of the ground a large round table with a map of Equestria sprouted into existence. Everyone stared in amazement. Spike rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Is that new? I like it." He smiled innocently.

"Where did this come from?" Applejack asked as the mane 7 studied the map.

"Who cares AJ, it looks so cool." Rainbow Dash smirked in glee. Spike got on top of the table to look around.

"This map as all of Equestria and then some."

"Hi Mom and Dad!" Pinkie Pie called out finding her home rock farm on the map. Right before Spike squashed it. Sad Pinkie. Then each ponies cutie mark made a copy of itself and encircled a small location on the map.

"Is the map telling us to go there?" Rarity pointed on the map.

"It seems to be a long way away." Fluttershy added.

"Then there must be some horrific monsters" Rainbow Dash squealed for joy "I am so in!"

"You want to go Twilight?" Ash asked his wife.

She nodded "I would be a nice trip there and the map says we all need to go anyway."

Fluttershy wasn't so keen. "How about I stay here with Spike and your Pokemon?"

"Alright, Big Mac is coming over and we are going to talk hoofball, hoofball stats and trade some baseball cards..." The list goes on.

"On the other hoof..." Fluttershy signed "A trip does sound like fun."

'We will come too.'

Everypony turned to see Gardevoir and Lucario coming down the stairs with their kids and Pikachu. 'Wee would love to go out and visit another part of Equestria' Gardevoir smiled warmly carrying Ashly on her arms.

"Well then when do we leave?" Pinkie Pie asked no one in particular.

Later they were all traveling down the railway line onboard Ash's private engine.

"I must say Ash this Art-Deco design for the coaches is astounding. How ever did you think of this layout?" Rarity asked in wonder. As the two walked down the cab.

"Well, some of it comes from my old kingdom. Warping metal into suits of armor was a norm. And a little did come from you."

Rarity blushed and chuckled "Oh Ash, is my fashionista life rubbing off on you?"

Ash smiled softly "Maybe you have. But I would get to excited though." Rarity lightly punched him in the arm. Twilight was being smothered by Fluttershy.

"So do you think the baby will be a boy or a girl?" She asked

Twilight rubbed her flat belly. "I don't know but I know that he or she will be adored."

A pair of arms rapped round her and pulled her into a loving embrace.

"That is a fact." Ash smiled.

Suddenly the train slowed to a stop. "Huh?" Ash muttered to no one.

"I'm sorry your majesties, but the line ends here. I believe you'll have to walk the rest of the way." The conductor informed the company.

As the group traveled furthering into unknown territory; Michael and Ashly giggled and ran ahead and playing around on the large rocks.

"You know with Ash and Twilight having a baby;" Rarity spoke to Flutttershy "I have been thinking about what I want to do with my life."

"Well you and Shadow have been dating right?" She smiled back.

Rarity had a small blush but overall smiled "I do like Shadow dear, but it too early to even think about marriage. But it is a nice fantasy to wonder upon."

Soon the reached the top of a big hill that had a good overview of the town below.

"I hope there's terrifying monster we have to face off against." Rainbow Dash delightfully hoped.

"Sorry Dash but I don't sense any other creatures besides ponies and or Pokemon." Ash said chuckling at the Pegasus pouting demeanor.

"Hmmmm" she murmured.

As they started to head down to the village below Pinkie Pie went into full spy mod and hide here then over there. Finally over you shoulder as you read this part. They stopped just outside the town noticing the ponies of the village. They were all dressed Ina simple plan cloth similar to a potato sack, one style of hair cuts for the boys and one for the girls. They all had a smile on their face but not in a good way.

"Those smiles just don't look right." Pinkie Pie frowned as they peered at the town.

"I agree" Rarity added "An looked at those outfits. There so 'BLAH'."

Ash extended his aura out to see if he could get any information about the town.

"Wait? What?" It stopped. His aura couldn't get into the town. He turn to Lucario and Michael but they shook their heads.

"Let go but stay aware." He turned to everyone and they nodded.

'Something tells me this isn't going to be a fun day.' He thought to himself.

So that's kicks off this new story. Just here to say I had a blast at Nightmare Night Dallas. I was able to meet with Dr. Wolf, Silver Quill, Tooncritic and DeWillsonator. Over all had fun and made many new friends and had good discussions with other Brony fans.


	2. Chapter 2

CM ch 2

As our heroes entered the village they were greeted with a group of ponies.

"Greetings Friends." A white earth pony "My name is Double Diamond. And we welcome you to our village."

Ash stepped a little closer to Twilight feeling uneasy. The village was simply cookie cutouts. All the home were the same, their clothing, even their haircut were the same. Rarity gagged a little from the back.

"Thank you Sir." Ash extended his hoof out and the two shook. "Prey tell why do you all have the same cutie mark." Ash continued

"Well everyone here used to have a cutie mark once but we have all given them up to embrace true friendship."

"True friendship?" Twilight muttered under her breath casting a concerned glance back her friends who gave confused looks back.

"What do y'all mean by 'True Friendship'?" Applejack asked

Double Diamond chuckled softly "I will let our founder Starlight Glimmer explain that. Please make yourselves comfortable while I go inform Starlight of your visit."

The group of friends sat down at what seemed to be a bakery.

"This town is so friendly." Fluttershy smiled as they took their seats.

Gardevoir felt her dress being tugged. She look down to see Ashley holding up her arms to be picked up. She smiled and picked up her daughter and sat her down on her lap.

'Mommy. I don't like those smiles. They scary me.'

Gardevoir looked up from her daughter and saw some ponies continued to stare at them. She gave them a deadly glare and they all scattered away to do something else. Lucario smiled thankfully that Gardevoir was so well restrained. Pikachu and Micheal sat on top of the table keeping watch.

'Something is not right here.' Michael whispered to Pikachu who nodded in agreement. A weird shadow caught his eye but when he turned to get a better look it was gone. 'Where have I seen that before?' The electric mouse wondered to himself.

"Doesn't anyone else feel out of place." Rarity whispered to the group.

"Those smiles are just wrong." Pinkie Pie added in.

"These ponies are some what odd." Applejack agreed.

"Let's not jump to conclusions here." Ash said cautiously looking at the ponies still smiling at them. "We don't know these ponies and we can not degrade them for the life they have chosen."

"I say that there is a wicked monster behind this." Rainbow Dash interjected.

"Rainbow Dash why you always think that there is always a monster involved?" Fluttershy asked.

"Because fighting monsters is awesome." She replied gleefully.

"Let's talk to this Starlight Glimmer and get the truth about this place and why everypony has the same cutie mark. Then we can make an informed decision on what we need to do here." Twilight suggested.

"Twilight is right." Rarity nodded "better to make a decision with all the facts then to jump to conclusions."

The others all agreed. Then a light magenta unicorn with a purple mane tied up in a bun came up to them with a plate of muffins. "Hello my name is Sugerbell, pease enjoy these muffins."

"Thank you kindly." Ash smiled back and took a bite out of one. 'TOTICK!?' Like biting in to soft wood shavings. He swallowed and coughed terribly "Heehehe wrong pipe." He coughed.

Sugerbell only smiled "It's ok my muffins aren't that good but at least I'm no better than anypony else." This raised a few eyebrows. "Maybe you should meet with a pony back in Ponyville named Derpy she makes the best muffins. She be more than willing to give you some tips." Pinkie Pie offered. Somewhere in a blue phone box Derpy sneezed. "You alright Derpy?" The Doctor asked. "I'm good. Just some pony praising my skills back home." She smiled leaving a puzzled Doctor.

Back in Equestria, Sugerbell asked them a strangest of questions.

"Before I heard you arguing but now you seemed to agree with each other. Why are you not bitter?"

"Why would we be bitter?" Twilight asked confused by the question.

"You all different from each other and differences of opinions will cause strife and disharmony. You'll end up hating each other for being so different from each other."

Everyone pony and Pokemon tilted their head to one side. "What?" They all said plainly.

"That doesn't sound quite right." Rainbow Dash finally speaking up.

"It is true.." began Ash "that everyone has a different points of view and their own thoughts and feelings on how certain things need to be done. Yes that can lead to disagreements but when everypony takes the time to sit down and get to know each other we can build each of use up to better ourselves."

Sugerbell stared at them in wonder but before she could say another word she saw Double Diamond returning with Starlight.

"Before you leave meet me in my place. We need to talk some more." After that she returned inside the bakery.

Every pony else stood up to greet the town's founder. Pikachu jumped onto Ash back.

"Hello I'm Starlight Glimmer and I welcome you to our town." The light purple pony with the high ponytail mane walked up to them. She too had an equal sign as a cutie mark.

"Greetings I'm Twilight Sparkle Ketchum." Her smiled grew a little wider "And these are my friends and my husband. We are pleased to be here. " Twilight returned the warm greeting.

"Forgive me for being blunt but are you two alicorns?" She asked curiously.

"Why yes we are." Twilight nodded " I am the Pincess of Friendship." She turned to Ash.

"And I'm Ashton Ketchum the Third Prince of Courage" he gave a sort bow.

"A pleasure." Starlight bowed back then she turned her attention to Gardevoir and Lucario. "Who are you two?" She inquired. This raised a red flag in Ash's head her eyes seemed to shift from merely curiosity to threat analysis.

'I am Lucario and this is my mate Gardevoir. And these are our two children; Ashley and Michael.' he said jesters get to each member of his family.

'I going to be a aura master just like Daddy.' Michael beamed up at Starlight.

"It is a privilege to meet you and your family." She turned to Michael "And I know you will be come a strong Lucario like your father." She smiled warmly setting off more alarms in Ash's mind. Finally Starlight turned to Pikachu.

"How is this cutie?" She gushed over the mouse who rubbed its head sheepishly.

"This is Pikachu." Ash simply stated.

"Well then let all of us here in our town welcome you. (Our Town song starts)

Ash gave a glance at Twilight who got his stare and their minds bonded through Twiligth's pendent.

'What's wrong Ash?'

'She as seen creature like Gardevoir and Lucario before. I could see it in her eyes. A form of recognition to them. In sort Starlight Glimmer ha meet Pokemon before.'

Chapter ends.


	3. Chapter 3

CM ch 3

Twilight' face retorted to one of pure shock at Ash's profound statement. She gazed at him as his stare at Starlight hardened as they followed her around.

"What makes you say that?" she replied perplexed.

"When she first saw our Pokemon she was surprised to see them but in the fact we had Pokemon. I could see it in her eyes that she was sizing up Lucario and Gardevoir. But what solidify my theory was when she talked to Micheal. How in the world of Equestria did she know that Michael; a Raulo evolves into Lucario?"

"She could have put two and two together when Lucario introduced himself." Twilight countered hopping to ahead some light on this discovery.

"I would think the same way if it weren't for the fact that Lucario said 'I am Lucario' in terms that was his name not what he is. 'I am a Lucario' would have been the appropriate saying for Starlight's assumption of Michael turns into Lucario." Ash concluded.

Twilight was silent for a moment thinking over all her proper grammar lessons and Ash was right. The wrong words said at the wrong are powerful enough to over through nations. Twilight smiled a cold smile as Starlight' head turned away from her.

"Busted" she whispered softly.

"But now that you have seen the village you probably want to give up those cutie marks and begin your new lives here. And when Equestria hears that two alicorns gave up their cutie marks they will finally understand what we are trying to accomplish here." Starlight miked to herself.

"Sorry but no." Twilight simply stated.

Starlight nearly tripped over her hoofs. "What do you mean no? Why else would you be here?" Turning back to face the group.

Pinkie began to bounce around them "Well you see..." She started but Ash stopped her with a hoof to her back in a 'I got this' manor. He stepped forwards to stare down the unicorn.

"As third in line for the throne of Equestria and as Princess Celestia and Princess Luna adopted brother. It is my duty to visit every corner of our kingdom to gain the knowledge and understanding of the ponies how live and call Equestria home. So if I am to lead Equestria I must know how the ponies benefit themselves with their own daily lifestyles." Ash proclaimed in a mock Royal Canterlot voice but not to boldly like Luna did before.

Starlight blushed in embarrassment. She glared up at the prince who in turned glared back hoping it might set her off and give any secrets she wanted to keep hidden.

"My apologies your majesty" she bowed kneeling to one knee "Forgive my assumptions of your visit please stay as long as you what."

Rainbow Dash snickered in the background "Man he totally crushed her ego." She whispered to Rarity who gave a small chuckle.

Ash continued in his mock Royal Canterlot voice "You apologize is accepted. We are going eat some more..." He slightly paled at the thought of those muffins "then we will take our leave if there isn't anything else we need from you Miss Starlight." He turned and walked away with the girls trailing behind. Starlight drilled holes into. The earth with her stare 'No pony embarrasses me like that. I will make him pay.'

Gardevoir handed Ashley over to Lucario and she picked up Michael who gave a small cute yawn and rubbed his eye sleepily. 'Awwww my little boy is tired.' She blushed lightly. So the group headed back to Sugerbell's cafe.

"Ash that did seem rather rude." Fluttershy soled giving Ash a hard stare.

Ash chuckled sheepishly "I'm serious Ashton!" She continued to glare at him now trotting along side him. Ash felt some sweat trickling down his head. One thing he knows more than anything is to never piss off Fluttershy.

"I am sorry Fluttershy but I needed to force her into a corner to see what she would do. And my theory was that she wouldn't confront us further if we were on a time crunch." He told her hoping to simmer down the Pegasus a little.

"I just don't think it's was nice to embarrass her in front of everypony." She sighed but still held her scowl.

"I didn't enjoy it if that's what you think." Ash said now loosing his smile.

Fluttershy let out a deep breath and turned back to the path ahead "Just don't do it again. I don't want another pony I care about letting his ego cloud his thoughts."

"Another Pony?" Ash asked surprised.

"Some other time." She looked at the ground hoping that her brother was getting over his own ego and lazy domineer.

Ash frowned a little wondering what she meant by that but his though were placed on hold.

"Alright everypony here we go." Applejack murmured as they entered the cafe and looked for Sugerbell.

"Hello?" Twilight called out. "We wanted have more muffins." She toned the last word in hopes Sugerbell would get hint.

"Down here." A voice came out from behind the counter. They followed the voice to a cellar. Slowly walking down the stairs Twilight and the others cautiously looked around.

"Thank you for coming." They all turned around and say Sugerbell with an earth pony and an unicorn stepping out of the shadows. Twilight spoke up quickly "Why did you call us here?"

"So no one can see what is about to happen here?" Sugerbell muttered with a smirk.

Ash, Lucario, and Rainbow Dash quickly stepped forward ready to protect everypony if it turns sour.

"Your really the Pincess of Friendship?"

"Princess Celestia is your big sister?"

"I love your cutie mark."

"How do you stand each other with different cutie marks."

"This one is amazing too. I wish I could have my cutie mark back just for a day instead of making those awful muffins."

Some many questions and so little time. "Then why don't you." Twilight asked.

The pale blue earth pony called Party Favor cringed "You mean have them put back on? That seems extreme."

Rainbow Dash and Ash slightly scowled but said nothing.

Twilight stepped forward wanting to know a key point of this equal signs "How do you have our cutie marks removed any way?"

The Pegasus who name was Ski Chaser smiled "Starlight uses the staff of sameness to have them removed in a wonderful ceremony then these equal signs appear."

Ash then stepped up "Where does your cutie marks get stored."

Ski answered first "They are put in the vault up in the caves. We can go their anytime we want to remind ourselves of the pain and misery of caused by being different."

Rainbow Dash whispered to AJ "That just sounds dumb." They snickered quietly.

Ash gave a knowing smirk "Could we see this vault?"

Later that day Starlight lead our heroes up to the caves where the cutie marks were kept.

"We hope that future ponies will make this journey to have their cutie marks removed as a pilgrimage to start their new lives in friendship and harmony." Starlight explained as continued to walk up the hillside. Soon they came up to a large magical wall that held dozens of cutie marks.

"The cutie mark vault." She proud voice echoing in the cave. She trotted over to large staff and held it up for everypony to see.

"And this is the Magi Meadowbrooks Staff of Sameness. One of his nine powerful staffs.

"I have never seen anything like it." Ash said in awe but Twilight paused for a moment.

'I need to reread eastern pony history but I only recall eight staffs.' She thought questioningly.

But her train of thought was short lived "Say how did the topic of the vault come up exactly?" She smiled warm fully still holding the staff.

Ash chuckled and step forward "Well it is only logical for a place for the cutie marks to be held. If ponies gave up their cutie marks they have to be placed somewhere."

"That any some ponies wanted to have their cutie marks back and..."

"PINKIE!" Twilight snapped. "Oops."

"Well you just are a beacon of free thinking aren't you?" Starlight scowled menacingly.

"Well we did wan to disrupt you way of life I assure you." Rarity smiled starting to back away but pumped into Double Diamond.

"Good because it will never happen again." Starlight grinned wickedly. The more and more ponies surrounded them.

'It's a trap!" Twilight cried out. She took to the air and Ash went for Starlight from the ground. The rest of the mane seven plus Lucario, Gardevoir, Pikachu formed circle around Michael and Ashley who were scared out if their minds.

Starlight quickly pointed the staff at Twilight a hit her dead on. Ash stopped dead in his tracks to see Twilight wither I pain as her cutie mark was pulled from her flank. His eye grew wide with fear for his wife and unborn filly. She fell to the floor with a thud. Ash rushed over and held her in his arms.

"Twilight! Speak to me." Panic stricken. She Groaned in pain but said nothing. He looked up to his horror as everyone was caught up in the staff's magic. One by one their cutie marks were taken away and all collapsed. Their colors also seemed to duel once their cutie mark were gone. To and more salt to wound their Pokemon were affected by the magic as well. Two spheres came from Lucario and Gardevoir. From Lucario; one was a blue sphere that seemed to radiate which Ash easy determined as aura, the other was like a steal ball with the symbol of the steal types. As for Gardevoir one was purple with an eye in the center and the other was pink with a fairy in the middle. 'She is a Psychic-Fariy type.' Ash thought. Lastly a bright yellow ball sparking with electricity came out of Pikachu. They all floated into the vault never to be wore again.

"You won't get away with this Starlight." Ash growled as he held Twilight closer to himself.

Starlight chuckled as she came up behind him. "It's not you fault you just living the lie that those cutie marks were a good thing. But now you'll understand our way of life since you all will be spending the rest of your lives here."

She fired the staff again straight at Ash. Ash grunted as his cutie mark was ripped from him. Starlight studied it shortly before tossing it into the open space in the vault.

"But first you need punishment young prince." She whisper into his ear softly as he collapsed as well. She chuckled mildly as they were all now...

EQUALS.


	4. Chapter 4

CM ch 4

The mane seven now stripped of their cutie marks were moved from the vault back into town and placed in a lone one room house. But Starlight had more in store for them.

"But the alicorn prince in a separate building. He needs a more effective punishment. Leave the rest in here." She ordered.

Twilight and the others stirred and slow rose to their hooves. "Did any pony et the number on that train." The purple alicorn groaned.

"Welcome to your new home." A sing song voice called out. They all turned to see Starlight smirking through a barred window. While the ponies where focused on Starlight Lucario and Gardevoir took the moment to take note of their situation. They were in a one room house with a bucket in the far corner. All the windows had shutters closed off.

"Where is Ash?" Twilight asked glaring at her capturer.

"Don't worry your pretty little head. He won't be harmed. Well physically at least." Starlight said in a mildly bored tone. Lucario rushed the door at that statement but when he hit it. Nothing.

'My strength.' He muttered in shock. Gardevoir how was holding her children close tried to teleport but couldn't. 'Damn...'

"If you hurt him in any way I swear!" Rainbow Dash shouted "Right Twilight?"

Nothing

"Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked sounding worried. Twilight just stared intently at Starlight. Her glare hadn't change; it was still. as intent as before. Gardevoir didn't need her powers to know what Twilight was thinking.

'She's thinking of every possible way to escape and every sick and vile ways for Starlight to be begging for death.' She swallowed hard. 'This won't end well.'

Starlight felt sweat trickling down her head and neck. 'They don't have their cutie marks so they cannot beat me. But why does this Twilight scare me all of a sudden?'

But to everypony's shock Twilight closed her eyes and tortes to the middle of the room and lied down curling up as if for bed.

"You better rethink your whole life here deary." Rarity spoke up as the others took a part of the room. "I have known Twilight for a long time and I have never seen her like this."

"Twilight is the most protective pony I have ever met." Fluttershy added sadly "And you just threatened her husband and the farther of her unborn child."

Starlight internally gasped but only gave a slightly wider gaze.

"And once we get out of here." Rainbow Dash smirked "You're so toast."

Starlight stepped back and slammed all the window shutters and bolting them up.

"'Pant' 'Pant' What the Hell?!" She panted "They are nothing without their cutie marks so why am I so afraid?" She said to herself.

She went over to the building that Ash was being held in. She opened the door and quickly shut it behind her. There in the middle like Twilight but in a sitting position was Ash eyes closed totally oblivious to the world around him.

Starlight stepped closer to the young alicorn prince. "Well how is he doing?"

Out from behind the shadows a large black and white creature reviled itself. It floated their for a moment before answering.

"He is fighting off my nightmares. This prince is very strong minded."

"How is that possible?!" She turned to the creature. "No pony can resist your Dark Void attack and your nightmare ability should render him in agony."

"This pony is actually from my old world but he is from a powerful tribe of people known as the..."

"I don't want a history lesson Darkrai!" She spat "All I want to know is he a danger to me."

Darkrai just nodded "Very well.. Not only did you remove his cutie mark but also his ability to detect aura. I don't believe either this pony or that Lucario knows who I am but their Gardevoir will know me when she sees me."

"So as long as they lost their special talents they can't detect you or me?"

"Yes."

Starlight smiled "Good. Tomorrow we'll return the price back to his friends just as a sign of our good faith."

They turned and walked out leaving the young prince to his thoughts. The next morning the town came out to see if their new 'guest' had changed their minds. Starlight opened the door and the six ponies and the Pokemon stepped out.

"Well have you reconsider joining our little village?" She asked sweetly. No reply but shape glares.

"Very well then tomorrow is another day." The ponies turned to head back inside their prison but Twilight nudged Fluttershy.

"I would like to join!" Fluttershy cried out "Us too" echoed Michael and Ashley.

"Fluttershy how could you?!" Twilight gapped at her one of her closest friends.

'Michael and Ashley' Gardevoir spoke sternly 'Come over here at once!' But the two Pokemon shook their heads no.

"Well then we have a new member to our society." Starlight praised then looked back at the rest of the mane 7. "Don't feel down in fact I will let the young prince to stay with you."

She motioned some ponies to bring Ash over. Ash was brought out of his cell and escorted over by Double Diamond and Ski Chaser. Ash opened his eyes slowly to see Fluttershy and the baby Pokemon stand to the side watching him with pained looks. He gave a half smile and followed the rest of the ponies back into the building.

Starlight smiled and went up to Fluttershy "Just to know that you are genuine about being a part of us. Please point out the ponies that wanted to have their cutie marks returned."

Fluttershy froze, she wasn't expecting a test of loyalty and she really didn't want to sell out the other ponies. But before she could made a sound.

"It was me!" Every pony turned Party Favor as he walked up to Starlight "I'm sorry I just wanted to were it for only a little while honest." He turned back to the crowd "I'm sorry everypony."

"Thank you for that apology." Starlight put a hoof on his back. "But we had rules and punishments to with them. You will stay the night with the reeducation room." She motioned to the building where Twilight and the others were being kept. He only lowered his head and walked in. The door slammed shut and bolted shut.

Ash gazed at the girls "So we have a plan?" He smirked tiredly.

Twilight nodded "Fluttershy is going to be our eyes and hears and try to find out anything to get our cutie marks back."

'Gardevoir and I shielded Michael and Ashley from the spell so they still have their powers but since their so young they can't use them fully.' Lucario explained.

Ash groaned and sat down. Twilight went into panic mood.

"What happened to you?" She asked kneeling beside him.

"Starlight as a Pokemon and a very powerful one at that." Ash explained "I gave me visions I dare not speak of but the mental training I been trying kept me from going crazy."

"Where they nightmares?" Gardevoir asked worriedly.

"Yes."

"Then we are in serious trouble." They all looked at her "The only Pokemon I have ever heard that could cause nightmares is the legendary Pokemon Darkrai." The name alone caused Party Favor to flinch. "It is known as the nightmare Pokemon that feed of the nightmares of Pokemon to grow stronger. It is also said that they can see visions of the future."

They all turned to each other with worried glances. But there was nothing they could do but sleep until the next morning. Late that night Ash was awake and nuzzled Twilight up. "What is it Ash?" "I need to tell you what Darkrai showed me." She lifted her head to meet Ash's gaze.

"Now Darkrai is a honorable Pokemon. Though he is bound to serve Starlight because she helped him when he first arrived here. He as seen visions that worry him."

Twilight nodded in agreement.

"I saw something from the other world is planning on destroying both the human world and this one. Some sort of purple cat Pokemon with unbelievable power. there were also two powerful dragon creatures being controlled by the cat creature frosting them to create a portal between where he was to Equestria."

Twilight silently gasped "I saw Sunset and the rest of our friends and others battling it but the vision blurred out."

"Anything else?" She asked.

Ash took in a deep breathe recalling the more vivid and horrifying vision. "Yes but I need to know more about it to make any kind of explanation on what it means." He said rather hoarsely.

"Ash please tell me." Twilight asked. Ash stared back into those violet eyes he fell so in love with. He took a deep breathe and shook his head.

"That last visions scares me so much more than anything I have ever seen in my life time. I have seen war before Twight." Her face turned to a sad frown. "I want to discuss it with Celestia and Luna first so I know truly what it was. Please Twilight for the time being please let me figure this out then I will tell you everything I know."

Twilight gazed back at her husband and final gave a deep sigh. "Alright Ash I just you but please note that we are husband and wife and we should face it together. Not alone." She nuzzled her face to his affectionately which he responded in kind. "I know Twilight. And your right we will see it out together we will go see Celestia together alright."

"Fair enough."she smiled "Now lets get back to bed."

Ash smiled at her and snuggled closer to her but as sleep took he again his smile faded to a grimmest as the vision of the night before plagued his mind again and the cursed howling ringing in his head.


	5. Chapter 5

CM ch 5

That same night Fluttershy and the two Pokemon snuck around trying to find their friends cutie marks. They went up to Starlight's home and quietly Fluttershy flew up with Ashly and Michael on her back. They reached to top window and quietly gazed inside.

"These cutie marks are very special indeed." Starlight chuckled with wet towel wrapped around her head and flank. She carried ten glass jars on top of a dresser. In them were the cutie marks and the Pokemon' type spheres. The trio gazed as the jars wondering how to get them. But before they could speak Starlight took a dry towel and dried herself off. And there plain as day was her own unique cutie mark.

"Now wonder she has Darkrai blocking out mommy and daddy's powers she didn't won't want anyone to know that she as a cutie mark of here own." Michael theorized.

"That's great an all Mikey" Ashley groaned "But we need to get those cutie marks back. I will lift them to us with psychic."

"No I will with my aura."

Fluttershy intervened "But you're still very young Ashley you're not strong enough to lift them." Michael snickered "Neither can you Michael."

She turned around to head back to their house when Darkrai suddenly appeared in front of them. Fluttershy almost screamed but held it in. Michael and Ashley held tightly to each other deathly afraid of the nightmare Pokemon. But Fluttershy took a deep breath and stared intently back at the Nightmare Pokemon.

"You know Starlight is taking away ponies cutie marks is wrong."

Darkrai said nothing but seem to soften his gaze.

"I must try and get them back for my friends. Please Mr. Pokemon let me and my friends leave quietly and you don't tell Starlight."

Darkrai stared back then moved around the pegasus returning to his master. Fluttershy let out a sigh of relief.

"Try to spy on my master again pony." Darkrai' voice echoed inside her mind without even looking at her. "And I seal away your mind within your worst nightmare."

Fluttershy nearly froze with fear at his words . 'My worst nightmare.' She coward at the thought of being trap inside that dream. She shook her head "I need to get them back inside." She muttered looking at Ashley and Michael. So she flew off.

The next day everypony gathered round to see if anymore ponies wished to join their little social paradise.

"Well anypony like to join us today?" No one spoke up "The longer you hold on to your individuality the harder it will be for you to live normal lives here."

"Normal is a setting on a dryer." Ash snorted getting a laugh out of Rainbow, Twilight and some of the ponies of the village.

"Besides we will never reject that what make us; us." Starlight's smile fell to a disappointing frown.

"It hurts to know that those cutie marks have completely fooled you into believe that individually is a good thing. But with out them you are no better than the pony next to you. No jealousy over who is better, no envy of what others have that you don't, never left alone because of being different. Understanding that you will..." 'SPLASH'

While her monologue Michael and Ashley used their powers to throw a bucket of water from the roof of the house and landed on top of Starlight's head. She lifted it up with a look that screamed outrage water dripping from her ruined mane and nose.

"What's that?" A pony from the crowd shouted pointed a hoof at Starlight. Everypony took notice that the water had washed away her equal sign and her real cutie mark was visible.

"So that explains a lot." Ash smirked as Fluttershy land beside him with the two baby Pokemon.

"Ski Chaser step up "What is the meaning of this Starlight?"

"Why do you have your cutie mark?" A random pony asked.

Starlight stammered for a moment but turn to the crowd with a hard glare "I..I had to you fools. With out my magic you all would be outlasted because of those stupid marks."

"But the Staff of Sameness has all the magic we need." Ski retorted

"That's just a stick I found in the desert. I'm the one who made the life possible for all of us."

"A life based on a lie. We gave up our cutie marks but you kept yours. If you truly believed in your words you would have gotten rid of you mark too." Double Diamond interjected.

Ski joined in stepping closer "Either we are all equal or not at all."

Twilight step up too. "Starlight we al have special traits that make us unique and when we come together we..."

"QUIET!" Starlight screamed.

"HEY! Don't you dare yell at my wife!" Ash warned getting between Starlight and Twilight.

Starlight stared down Ash and glanced back at the angers crowd. She at only one choice.

"Darkrai use Dark Pulse!" The Pokemon sprang out from a shadow and launched his attack cutting everypony off from Starlight bolted back to her house.

"You go after Starlight." Double Diamond said to Ash "We are getting our cutie marks back."

Ash nodded and the main seven stormed the house. Meanwhile the ponies of the village raced to the vault. They beat and smashed it with all of their strength till the vault shattered and all of those cutie marks zoomed across the cave returning back to their ponies. All except our hero's.

Ash and company searched the house only to see Starlight running while pulling a cart with their cutie marks inside.

"She's getting away!" Rainbow Dash shouted and try to chase after her, but without her mark she was limited to a slow crawl. "GRRRRRRRRR!" She growled trying not to swear. Other ponies raced passed her to catch up with Starlight. While the rest of the main seven slowly followed along behind.

"I can't believe we have to wait on other ponies to get our cutie marks back." Rainbow Dash groaned.

"Whining about it won't make us go any faster Dash." AppleJack glared at the Pegasus pony.

"Applejack right." Rarity agreed "Even if this is frustrating beyond belief we must carry on."

Ash looked back at Rarity "You want your creativity back huh?" He said with a smile.

"Absolutely! I can't stand one more night in that..." The equal mark pulsed "modest little home." She scowled at her own words.

Meanwhile the other ponies continued their chase after Starlight and Darkrai. Starlight ran across the mountainous path firing lasers at overhanging snow drifts to slow her chasers down. The snow did in deed slow them but not for long. So she had Darkrai destroyed a rock bridge cutting them all off.

"How do we catch her now?" Sugerbell questioned.

Party Favor just walked up to the ledge and began to blow hundreds of party balloons together to make a bridge. The chase was back on.

Climbing over the next hill they saw Starlight was heading into cave.

"If she gets to those caves; we will never catch her." Ski noted. Double Diamond looked around and found a pair of skis.

"Hey these are my skis. This is where I first meet Starlight." He looked back and notice a large snow bank just before the entrance to the cave.

"Hey mind giving a lift." He turned to Ski.

"With pleasure."

She lifted him up and flew off to the snow bank. Starlight didn't see them catch up to her; she was home free. Double Diamond gave a pat to Ski's leg and she dropped him to the snow. He skied across the bank making it weak under his movements. Suddenly the bank gave way thundering down the mountain side.

'Master look out!' Darkrai called out. Starlight looked but in horror as the snow came crashing down. Darkrai unclasped Starlight from the cart and protected her from the heavy snow. But the cart was pushed off the edge and hit a cliff shortly down the side. But the fall was enough to break the glass jars releasing the last of the cutie marks and Pokemon elementals.

Starlight and Darkrai popped out of the drift to see the other ponies had caught up to them.

"It's over Starlight just give it up." Sugerbell shouted.

Starlight glared at the ponies she once ruled with hat. She quickly fired a beam of magic at them. Shocked the ponies couldn't respond in time but they didn't have to.

"BOOM!" The beam collided with a powerful shield. Ash, Twilight, Lucario, and Gardevoir had put up a shield just in time. They rest of the group joined as well and they were not pleased. They stared down at the outnumbered pony with anger and contempt. Starlight knew she was out numbered and outgunned even with Darkrai as an ally they couldn't beat two alicorns and their Pokemon at the same time.

"This isn't over!" She cried out and consumed herself and Darkrai in a ball of light blinding everyone there. When the light faded they were gone.

"Should we chase after her?" Party Favor asked.

"No." Ash said calmly "With Darkrai by her side we can't track her in those caves. Beside we all have our cutie marks back and that's the important thing."

Everypony agreed and started back to the village to celebrate. They laughed and sang the rest of the day away. But with our main seven they where heading back to the track to go home. Their marks all glowed meaning their job was done.

"Do you think Starlight will come back?" Twilight asked her husband. Ash could only sigh. "Maybe but when she does I hope she truly understands friendship."

But high in the mountains Starlight stewed in her hate. "I will get revenge on them for this I swear it." A image of Ash and Twilight came to her head "Especially them. I swear."

Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

CM ch 6

First off I'm sorry for the long wait. Finals were last week and I just wanted to take a break from that so I did. This chapter is just a quick ending to this story. I will start another for the Season 5 of MLP after another chapter for Journey to World's End. Hope you like this and leave a comment below if you do.

After the main seven boarded the train to head home, Twilight and Ash stopped at Canterlot to discuss what had happened in the village and the wonderful news of their unborn baby. They made their way those the city observing the reconstruction of the castle.

"Terik seriously did a number on this place." Twilight said in wonder as she observing a tower being hoisted up by tall cranes.

"That was actually my fault." Ash admitted rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"WHAT?!"

"After Queen Chrysalis attack the first time around I secretly installed a last resort switch that would bring down some of the castle in order of any remain ponies inside could escape."

"Oh." Twilight muttered she didn't want to dread on that day when they almost lost her brother but a small smile came out. That was still the day Ash and herself got together as a couple. They walk into the main throne room to see both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna discussing some legalities over districts lines. They both turned to see Ash and Twilight walking in.

"Welcome Ash and Twilight." Celestia greeted hugging her student while Luna hugged Ash. "So how was your trip back to the human world?"

"Both good and bad." Ash rubbed his head. "But today has been a long day." He groaned wearily Twilight nodded too letting out a deep sigh.

"In that case lets all go to the royal spa here in Canterlot." Luna offered and they all left for the spa. After some time they all hopped into a new luxury hot tub. Ash had tied a cloth around his eyes in respect of his sisters. Celestia and Luna sat on left side of the tub while Ash and Twilight sat on the right. The warm water soothed their aches and pains away. Twilight told the royal sisters what had happened with Sunset Shimmer in the human world and with Starlight Glimmer and the whole time they were held captive.

"If I ever see her I will reap the joys of punishment upon her for what she as done to my brother and his wife!" Luna declared in anger. Celestia was too angered by the account but the thought of pony with the power to remove cutie marks was most disturbing.

"But it maybe something more to her hate of cutie marks." Ash added making the other alicorns look at him "she must have had a great emotional trauma or unforeseen circumstances that lead her to these immoral acts on ponies. But I don't know for sure."

They all sat in silence pondering Ash's words. But Twilight rapped her front leg around Ash's he turned to her and didn't need is eyes to know that look of concern that had grown on her face.

"Is there more Ash?" Celestia asked noticing the look on Twilight face.

Ash took in a deep breath and let out a long sigh as he but more water to have more steam.

"While I was separated from the others; Darkrai gave me a vision of the future." He shivered at the memory with made the girls very concerned.

"I saw Equestria in ruins." He said slowly. The other eyes went wide. "Flashes of images were shown to me; Ponies starving to death, fields of grain turned to sand and dust, once glamorous cities in rumble, Manehatten was gone and all that was left was a crater and a cloud shaped like a mushroom loomed over it."

Everypony was trying image what he was describing but nothing compared to what Ash had seen.

"But out of everything I saw the last image still haunts me." He lowered his head and tighten his hold on Twilight. I saw the bodies of everyone I know and love dead at my feet." Tears began to leak from the blindfold as he spoke on. But I heard a laugh of a mad man taunting me of my failure to same anypony. His shadow cast over me both I awoke. But the last thing the shadow did was howl."

Tears were shed by all of them now. "Ash..." Twilight muttered to her love.

"Why?" He asked to no one "I lost everything the first time around back in the aura kingdom. Now that I have everything I could have asked for here in Equestria and something else wants to take it from me again!" He screamed out in frustration but the girls said nothing. "I can't. I can't lose everyone again. I couldn't bare it a second time." He finally broke down in tears. Twilight with tears in her own eyes gazed at her mentor for some way to give her husband some peace.

Celestia moved across the tub to him. Twilight let go of Ash and Celestia pulled him into a tight embrace. Ash was stunned by this but let her stay.

"The future is not set in stone Ash. You can change that future so it may never come to pass. We will face what ever happens together because we are your family." Ash gazed up at his sister as more tears spilled over. Luna and Twilight moved in to hug Ash as well. Ash felt their aura reach out to his own bring comfort and peace. Then in his heart a wave of peace; even his unborn child seemed to sense it's fathers fear and wanted to help him.

"Thank you"

They all back away and smiled at the young colt. Ash then ask something of Twilight threw their physic connection. She blushed deeply but smiled broadly.

"We have some good news though." She said holding on to her husband. "We are having a baby."

The two sisters gasped in delight and congratulated them and swooned over Twilight on names and baby showers. Ash just gazed out into space knowing everything will be alright in the end.


End file.
